The New Journals
by RainandDust
Summary: These are Dipper's journal entries during his second summer vacationing in Gravity Falls. This will have Dipficia!
1. Chapter 1

_The journals have burned._

 _Bill burned them right after Weirdmaggedon started. Great Uncle Ford is off with Gruncle Stan on a boat getting up into schemes and failing to pick up women whenever they get on dry land. I don't know how they ever decided getting girls was a 'high probability for them'. Casanovas they are not._

 _But anyway, I decided to start a new journal. And I will start it with this:_

 _Gravity Falls is a host to the unexplained , creepy , and just plain weird. I first came to this place when I was twelve and have encountered many strange creatures and survived one apocalypse. I feel like I need to write my experiences down , or they haven't really happened - like maybe i'm just going crazy , especially back in Piedmont where everything is normal._

 _And where I have no friends , but that's not the point._

 _Besides , it's good to have this stuff in my own writing in case my memory ever gets wiped ; Mabel smashed McGucket's gun under her foot , but you can never be too careful._

 _But anyways , Mabel and I arrived in Gravity Falls today; thankfully , Soos is ecstatic to have us here. Mom and Dad are thrilled yet mystified as to why we love the fresh air here so much. IT was decided between Mabel , Stan and I that our parents were better left in the dark on the paranormal aspects of Gravity Falls._

 _Mabel is unpacking her stuff and bouncing around like a lunatic. Sometimes I wonder if her blood is made of candy and Mabel juice._

 _Mabel looked over my shoulder and said that those are the main components of her body and if I drank Mabel Juice , I would be inexhaustible too. She sounds like a scam artist. Maybe Gruncle Stan taught her his ways._

 _Goodnight , inanimate piece of paper._


	2. Chapter 2

_These dreams will be the death of me._

 _It's was one of the worst ones last night: Bill has Mable and I in his hand , our symbols flashing in his eyes. "Eeny Meeny Miney ... YOU!"_

 _I don't know if it's just my mind substituting or if it really happened , but I always see the shooting star symbol flash. Mabel._

 _If Ford and Stan hadn't switched clothes , my sister would be dead. Mabel , dead._

 _Those words sound so unnatural together._

 _I wish these dreams would go away. Bill is gone ; he was erased by the memory gun. Mabel is perfectly safe. Everything is fine. Gruncle Stan didn't even lose himself permanently! And he and Great Uncle Ford are getting along now! THEY'RE ON A BOAT HAVING OLD MAN ADVENTURES!_

 _Bleh. I'm gonna call Wendy and see if she wants to hang out with me and Mabel; Mabel wants to watch vampire movies and I need someone to buffer the squealing._


	3. Chapter 3

_NO ,no no. He can't be out there. I'm hallucinating._

 _Just like I was hallucinating all the OTHER bad stuff that happened , eh?_

 _Bill is in the woods. He is a statue and , as far as I can tell , not alive. Creepy, but not alive._

 _Ok , ok , I'm going to start at the beginning:_

 _I was walking through the woods , keeping my eyes peeled for weird stuff (excluding gnomes - I've had enough of Jeff and his buddies for one lifetime) when I saw a stone finger pointing out from under a bunch of foilage. Curious , I went over and uncovered it - and it was Bill , his eye staring straight at me. I stumbled backwards , expecting him to pop up any minute and say "Ready for an encore , Pine Tree?"_

 _I stood there for a long time , waiting for him to move. But he never did. His stone eye just stared at me, unseeing._

 _I don't know what to do about him. I don't want to go near that statue again._

 _My dreams are going to suck tonight._


	4. Chapter 4

_I saw Pacifica today. She's taller_ _and prettier_ _than she was last year._

 _I wonder if her dad stopped using that bell. I didn't know how to ask her about it. She didn't look too bad , anyway , and she wasn't acting like we weren't friends anymore , but .. gah, it's all so messed up. I wish I could help her._

 _I could be overreacting. Her parents could have had their eyes opened after Weirdmaggedon and losing their manor - or they could be worse. I keep thinking about the bell and how Pacifica had to struggle to open the gates when her dad rung it. What did her parents do to her to cause that conditioned response?_

 _Do they still do it , whatever it is , to hammer the message in?_

 _Sometimes I wonder if they would take it even further - if they would..._

 _no , not even Pacifica's parents are that bad. Don't even go there , Dipper. Nope nope nope._

 _I hope that ghost doesn't show up at their party again this year._


	5. Chapter 5

_The Original Pines' Twins called and reported on their grand boating adventure. They have been fighting monsters , annoying locals , and being slapped by women they attempt to flirt with. They haven't been arrested yet , so that's a bonus._

 _Gruncle Stan says he hopes we're running the Shack well in honor of his memory. If he means putting up fake attractions , then yes , we are holding a most honorable vigil. We learned our lesson about real creatures and tourists mixing when Mabel made that bet with Stan last summer._

 _Great Uncle Ford asked if we'd seen anything interesting. I thought about telling him that Bill's statue is in the woods , but he sounds so happy. I don't want to wreck that for him and Gruncle Stan. I just said the only thing i'd seen was Schmebulocke the gnome._

 _Wendy is still cool. I think she's dating some guy who's in her chemistry class. I actually think I may be compeltely over her now._

 _Well , mostly over her._

 _I'm going to watch the Used to Be About History channel. Maybe the ghost hunting show is on._


	6. Chapter 6

_I wrote that Pacifica is pretty , didn't I?_

 _If Mabel gets the urge to flip through this , I will never hear the end of it._


	7. Chapter 7

_I keep thinking about when Bill possesed my body._

 _I was helpless ; he could have done anything wearing my face , and i wouldn't have been able to stop him. What if he had decided to kill someone? Besides having me jump off of the water tower , that is._

 _He was good at what he did , that much is on weaknesses._

 _Maybe I should make a tombstone for him and put it in front of his stature. Bill Cipher: He Was A Master Manipulator. A fitting epitah._

 _I wonder what it says about me , that I was so willing to make a deal with the creature that invaded my uncle's mind to get into that laptop. Nothing good , that much is for sure._

 _I wonder what would have happened to Mabel if Bill had gone through and jumped off of the water tower. From that note he left , he thought she would commit suicide .. would she? I can't imagine it. I can't imagine what i would do if the situations were reversed. That kind of pain is incomprehendable to me._

 _This journal is becoming less about the strange and mystical and more abou the dramatic and depressing. There's just so much of the latter it's hard to focus on anything else._


	8. Chapter 8

_Mabel has a boyfriend who's human and doesn't make out with sock puppets._

 _Never thought I would ever see or hear THAT sentence , but it's totally true. She met this guy named Carter at some thing she went to with Candy and Grenda , charmed him , and they've been going out for about a week now._

 _I am amazed. Wendy says that this should go down in the history books. I offered to call the local news station and Mabel punched me in the arm. I now have a bruise._

 _Carter doesn't seem psychotic , so that's good._

 _Gravity Falls got a Quesadilla Ringing added to it. It looks ominous._


	9. Chapter 9

_Pacifica called._

 _I don't know what happened ; she just called to say hi and we ended up talking for a long time. She says that her parents have been scrambling to regain their foothold in society and their wealth ; they got a lot of money from selling Northwest Manor , but nowhere near what they used to have before her dad put all his money into Weirdness Bonds._

 _She says that the painted portraits have been shunted into a storage space. Pacifica took one of them and burned it._

 _She didn't say if her dad was still using the bell._

 _I was going to ask if she wanted to go to the Horror Movie showing at Gravity Falls Theater , but I lost my nerve; I don't know why , it's not like it would've been a ... date , or anything. What's two friends hanging out at the movies?_

 _Man , I am bad at this._


	10. Chapter 10

_Mabel went over to Grenda's house for a sleepover , so I am alone in our room tonight. I'm weighing my options for tonight:_

 _1\. I could read._

 _2\. I could call Pacifica._

 _3\. I could see if Great Uncle Ford or Gruncle Stan will answer the phone they were forced to get by Mabel when they started off on their grand adventure._

 _4\. I could sleep and chance having horrific nightmares._

 _Reading will make me tired , and then I'll have to give in to number four. Calling Pacifica has complications of.. talking and not making a fool of myself. Calling the Orignal Pines' Twins has the complication of waking them up or interupting dinner or a monster fight or something._

 _Calling the Great Uncles it is!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Calling the Great Uncles didn't help. New nightmare._

 _In it , Mabel was being possessed by Bill. He had her put a knife to her throat._

 _I had no idea what to do. If I moved toward him, he would put the knife through Mabel's throat. I got so desperate I threw a book at him._

 _The kicker was that he left her body as she started to die , laughing. And then Mabel was back in her body , her eyes back to normal. And then she died._

 _I woke up swearing I could still feel her blood on my hands._


	12. Chapter 12

_I keep seeing him behind my eyes. I can't escape. Bill haunts my every movement. He will never let me rest._ _._


	13. Chapter 13

_Mabel is getting worried. I can't blame her; I look like a zombie. I stay up late reading , attempting to ward off my nightmares. I wake up gasping for breath. I am always looking over my shoulder. I jump at the slightest sound. I'm losing my mind._

 _It still feels like he's watching._


	14. Chapter 14

_I went on a walk with Pacifica today._

 _I was tired , but I'm always tired. The walk was.. nice. She was nice - as nice as Pacifica ever is , I mean. The sun was shining and it wasn't too hot , and for a moment , Bill stopped haunting me and let me have that walk with her._

 _I almost don't want to write it down in here , next to my paranoia and nightmares. I want it to sit , untainted , in that space where nightmares weren't allowed._

 _Mabel says I look like a normal human for the first time in a week. Walks are magic._


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok , things have happened._

 _Mable and her boyfriend had a huge knock -down drag out and split up. She's a wreck. Candy and Grenda have been trying to cheer her up all week._

 _Pacifica told me what her parents did to condition her with the bell. I thought they were horrible before,but this- this is monstrous. The kind of thing Bill would find funny. It makes me sick just thinking about it._

 _They burned her. There's a spot on her arm with a scar on it, about the size of a 's where they did it, how they conditioned her to the bell. The bell is the warning. If she ignored the bell, they burnt her arm. No exceptions._

 _They did it after she let the townsfolk in at the party._

 _I don't know what to do. I don't know who to turn to. I feel like my mind is collapsing._

 _My nightmares are worse than ever. I keep seeing Bill in the corner of my eye. The statue in the woods is never far from my thoughts. Sometimes I wish that I could close my eyes and make it all disappear forever._


End file.
